User talk:Marcopolo47/archive7
Archives ---- Archive #1 (My n00bish days) Archive #2 Archive #3 Archive #4 Archive #5 (Mindless spam) Archive #6 (Moar mindless spam...) Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' New Page I win.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) subhead! Subheader!!! But come on man, you archived just as I was about to post my "balances": *'Blinding Surge: Now affects all enemies if the target is enchanted, hexed, or suffering from Cracked Armor. *'Ride the Lightning': Reverted to previous behavior where the caster experiences 5 seconds of lag upon casting. *'Lian Reppilc' (lol, first thing I saw) --Gimmethegepgun 02:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Mebbe i could see into the future, and didn't want you to post? And, you couldn't find anything more... interesting than a nail clipper??-- (Talk) ( ) 02:13, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, I looked around the room for inspiration and it was the first thing I saw! Lemme alone.... Besides, the name sounds kinda interesting (and weird the way ANet makes em) as long as you don't read it backwards --Gimmethegepgun 02:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Mmk, how about Dael Licnep for a boss name?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I might've said that, but there's a noticeable absence of pencils around here --Gimmethegepgun 02:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::And thus, a noticeable lack of inspiration! How 'bout Eegcm Stit (Anchorman!)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:22, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I prefer names that are actually possible to say... --Gimmethegepgun 02:25, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::hrmm, good point. How about Shmargenlouschniwtquevpen Bob?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yup, that works --Gimmethegepgun 02:29, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Good. Do you know what that's from??-- (Talk) ( ) 02:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::No idea --Gimmethegepgun 02:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Neither do I. :/-- (Talk) ( ) 02:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::What about Dren the Olopocram? 11:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) No!!! it means fat in Dutch :) :::::::::::::Ur the fucking nerd, Shady-- (Talk) ( ) 17:53, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::How did you find it out that fast?! 11:56, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Im just that 1337, obviously.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) erm.. Do quests like The Elusive Golemancer have bonus reputation awards if you do them in HM? I'm inclined to say no, since I'm pretty sure quests dont change like that, but I just wanna make sure.. --Shadowcrest 21:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Idk, where's JediRogue when you need her?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :: >.< ::Some IP is changing Against the Charr/The Elusive Golemancer saying they give different rewards in HM. I'm almost positive they don't change, and that hes confusing them w/ a dungeon or something, but... --Shadowcrest 21:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::I.D.K.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW. noob. =P (jk) --Shadowcrest 21:29, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::lolz at teh uba-nUba dat tinks i am teh nUb! Ask Entropy.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:30, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::lmao. and good idea, I think I will.. --Shadowcrest 21:32, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Wait, how the hell would I know?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Check Entropy's talk page for details. Inside jokes ftw.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::edit conflict x2 I wonder how long it will take everyone to get her to archive her talk page again? --Shadowcrest 21:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Not too long, prolly.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:41, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh noes! Entropy doesn't know! I guess I'll change it back then, I'm pretty sure it doesn't. --Shadowcrest 21:45, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I believe that would be breaking GW:AGF-- (Talk) ( ) 21:46, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Even if its wrong? I'm not assuming its vandalism, I'm pretty sure its wrong.. --Shadowcrest 21:48, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But you aren't sure that it's wrong, so reverting it would be assuming that this edit was not made for the benefit of the wiki.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Ohh...you didn't explain it to me. Yes, Primary Quests do get increased rep in hard mode. Leave it. (T/ ) 21:52, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Bad Shadowcrest bad! 21:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, I didn't change it, did I? I've been off trying to check, but I've already done them and the Scrying pool quests don't give rep points. --Shadowcrest 21:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Good workz much edits this evening! 22:00, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Tyvm, and most of them haven't even been spam! Btw, it's actually 5:00 where I live.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::I wonder if I could delegate others as temp admins to do my work for me... :P (T/ ) 22:02, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::I want to be an admin!!-- (Talk) ( ) 22:03, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Bureaucrats can promote others as an admin, perhaps spam lordbiro's page? 12:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Help Pl0x0rz0rz? Yeah sorry for the 1337.. Do i have to use Copy+Paste to make my signature work? i do this: --Warwick 06:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) as my signature, but it comes out as this ----[[User:Warwick|Warwick]] 18:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Try turning on "Raw Signatures"-- (Talk) ( ) 19:50, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yay. Thanks! =D it works! ----Warwick 20:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :It seems a bit.. bigger than allowed. Just checked, seems ok. Might be my eyes/mind doing funny things with me -- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well I'd best wait for Somone or Somone else to tell me if its allowed.. or not, as it may be----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC)